The Inherited Will
by Xangel-15X
Summary: TRAD: La théorie anglophone la plus connue et la plus réaliste sur la fin de OP... tout les mystère résolus pour vous ici... ça vas littéralement vous retourner l'esprit ! Attention SPOIL


**Théorie du « Inherited Will »**

* * *

><p><strong>Note de la traductrice<strong> : Hello tout le monde ! ce matin j'ai trouver cette théorie sur un forum dédié a One Piece et ça m'a littéralement explosé l'esprit ! je pense très sincèrement qu'il y a de forte chance que le mec qui l'a établit ait réellement deviné la fin du manga le plus géniale de tout le temps ! o_O

Bref, comme je suis votre humble serviteuse ( :p) je me suis empressé de la traduire pour vous… donc en fait j'ai cherché si la théorie avait déjà été traduite en français, et j'ai trouvé que oui, cependant la traduction qui a été recopier sur tout les forum est très mal foutu et incomplète.. donc voici la traduction complète de la théorie de l'héritage de la volonté émise par Ashura_KingFisher.

Attention, pour les personnes non avertie, vous risquez de trouver ici pas mal de spoil si vous êtes pas parfaitement à jour… de plus, bien que cela ne reste qu'une théorie, il y a quand pas mal de chance (selon mon humble avis) pour que la théorie s'avère exacte, par conséquent, si vous souhaitez conserver un peu de suspense, je vous déconseille de lire ce qui suit !

Je rappelle également pour la forme que je ne suis que la traductrice de cette théorie, et que tout le crédit en revient à la personne connue sous le pseudo de Ashura_KingFisher sur le forum suivant : www . arlongpark showthread . php ? t = 38205

**Mot de l'auteur :** j'ai en réalité posté cette théorie 4 ans plus tôt, mais à l'époque elle manquait de preuve concrète. Donc à présent, je vais la reposter avec des preuves concrètes et quelques illustrations.

Cela va être une très longue lecture, mais je vous garanti que cela en vaudra la peine

* * *

><p><strong>The Void Century (Le siècle perdu)<strong>

Commençons par résumer un peu les faits :

Comme nous le savons tous, dans l'Histoire du monde de One Piece, il y a une période nommée « le siècle perdu ». Excepté les pirates de Roger, pas une personne sur cette planète n'avait la moindre idée de ce qu'il s'est réellement passé durant ce laps de temps.

Malgré cela, un archéologue de l'île d'Ohara, le professeur Clover, avait une petite idée à propos de tout cela. Il nous a expliqué qu'il fut un temps où un ancien Royaume, puissant et prospère, régnait sur les océans. Cependant, ce peuple avait un certains ennemi. Et cet ennemi s'est sentit menacé par l'existence de ce Royaume et ses « idéologies ». Ils ont donc attaqué le Royaume et l'ont vaincu. Le Royaume fut anéanti, et on ne sait comment, l'ennemi a réussit à effacer toute information a leur propos, de l'Histoire.

Coïncidence, la fin du règne du Royaume, marquait également la fin du siècle perdu. Au même moment, une organisation nommée le Gouvernement Mondiale (GM) à été mise en place pour la première fois. Clover avait une théorie selon laquelle, le GM n'était autre que l'ennemi du Royaume.

Maintenant, place à la théorie :

* * *

><p><strong>The « Hidden Pattern » (Le schéma caché)<strong>

« I choses que l'on ne peut stopper :

Les rêves de l'Homme

L'écoulement du temps

L'héritage de la Volonté

Aussi longtemps que le peuple continue a chercher la véritable signification de la liberté, ils ne cesseront jamais d'exister »

-Gol D. Roger –

Alors que ces mots apparaissaient pour la première fois dans le chapitre 100, ils m'ont semblés sans aucun intérêt particulier. Pour moi ce n'était quelques citations aléatoires pour se donner un air cool.

Cependant, plus l'histoire s'approfondissait et se complexait, j'ai réalisé (et certains d'entre vous on certainement du faire le lien aussi) que One Piece a toujours suivit ce schéma : Le rêve des Homme, l'écoulement du temps, et l'héritage de la Volonté.

Quelques exemples :

1 – Les cerisiers en fleurs de Hiluluk

Hiluluk avait un but impossible, qui était de créer un médicament capable de guérir toute sorte de maladies ou de mal. Malgré le fait que ses expérimentations ont inlassablement échouée pendant 30 ans, et malgré le fait que les cerisiers en fleur de Hiluluk ont éclos, ce n'était pas vraiment un remède miracle. Chopper qui respectait énormément le Dr Hiluluk, a hérité de sa Volonté en se joignant à l'équipage de Luffy.

2 – La cloche d'or de Shandoria

Deux meilleurs amis ont été séparé sur les rives de Jaya. Leur amitié ne s'est pourtant pas terminé là, et ils se sont fait la promesse de se revoir un jour. Calgara a continué a faire sonner la cloche d'or afin que son ami ne se perde pas sur le chemin du retour. Malheureusement, la destin s'en est mêlé et Jaya a été envoyé a 10 000 m au dessus du ciel. Calgara est mort en faisant la guerre, tandis que Norland a été exécuté dans sa ville natale. Leur promesse a été complètement enterrée.

400 ans plus tard, un jeune garçon nommé Luffy a réussit a trouver et faire sonner la cloche perdue, et ainsi tenue la promesse oublié.

3 – All Blue

Zeff voulait trouver la légendaire All Blue, mais un an passé a naviguer sur Grand Line ne lui a rien apporté. Malgré cela, il continuait à croire en l'existence de cet ocean quelque part dans le monde, alors il a légué son rêve a Sanji, en espérant qu'il réaliserait ce rêve dans un jour prochain.

J'ai seulement pris 3 exemples, mais il y en a en réalité beaucoup plus. Alors, est-ce que tout le monde a comprit où je voulais en venir ? non ? Bien, voilà ce que je voulais dire :

1 – Dans le passé, il y avait quelqu'un qui avait un certain rêve/désire/promesse, mais pour une raison quelconque, ils n'ont pu l'achever (Le rêve des Hommes)

2 – Ce rêve fut relayé pendant plusieurs années (l'écoulement du temps)

3 – Finalement, il y aura quelqu'un dans le futur qui achever leurs rêves (l'héritage de la Volonté)

C'est vrai, à partir du premier chapitre jusqu'à maintenant, le déroulement de l'histoire a toujours suivit ce même schéma. Je suis moi-même surpris par le fait que peu de personne l'ont remarqué malgré la récurrence de ce schéma. Je l'ai appelé le « schéma d'or » (Parce qu'il a été crée par Gold Roger) (Notre de la traductrice (NdT) : Gold signifie Or en anglais, d'où le jeu de mot)

Cela m'a fait réfléchir, Roger n'aurait-il pas un schéma personnel comme les autres ? Ma curiosité a finalement été satisfaite dans le chapitre 576.

Alors apparemment Roger avait cette Volonté, cette Volonté qui a été légué pendant des centaines d'année. Et il attendait une certaine personne afin de porter cette Volonté… Quelque part, cela est directement relier au One Piece.

Donc pourquoi tout cela ? et quel était exactement la volonté de Roger ?

* * *

><p><strong>Roger's Dream (Le rêve de Roger)<strong>

Le schéma d'Or (à partir de là, tout est 100% théorique)

**Le rêve des Hommes **

La Volonté de Roger dont parlait Barbe Blanche (BB), n'était pas une Volonté qui lui était propre. Roger en a hérité de très loin dans le passé, de 800 ans plus tôt pour être plus précis. Oui, c'était à l'origine la Volonté de l'Ancien Royaume (appelons le AR à partir de maintenant).

L'AR était un grand royaume, qui gouvernait le monde entier (comme le fait actuellement le Gouvernement mondiale (GM)). Ils avaient apparemment une civilisation plutôt avancée. On pourrait même dire qu'il n'y avait presque rien qu'ils ne pouvaient achever, avec tout ce qu'ils avaient en ce temps là.

Cependant, ils avaient un problème. Comme on le sait, la planète de OP est divisées en 4 grands océans : Est, Ouest, Nord et Sud, chacun d'eux séparé par Red Line et Grand Line. L'AR voyait en Red Line et Grand Line de grands obstacles dans la mesure où ça empêchait les gens de voyager d'un océan à l'autre, ce qui empêchait par conséquent l'AR de prospérer complètement.

C'est ainsi qu'ils ont monté ce projet, un projet de dingue, mais qui doit être fait. **Ce projet consistait a détruire Red Line et Grand Line afin de fusionner les 4 grands océans, et n'en faire qu'un seul grand océan, l'océan-unis**. Ils l'on appeler le projet « One Piece ». et dans le but d'achever cela, ils ont commencer a construire quelques armes qui seraient assez puissantes afin de détruire Red Line (appelé par la suite les armes antiques)

Il s'est avéré par la suite, que quelque uns n'était pas vraiment séduit par ce projet… Ah, ces politiques ! Ainsi, quelques royaumes étaient totalement contre ce projet, croyant en quelques conspirations se jouant derrière tout cela. Mais l'AR a tenu bon malgré les protestations. Devenez ce qui s'est passé par la suite ? Une guerre énorme a vue le jour ! Elle a opposé l'AR à 20 royaumes qui étaient contre le projet « One Piece ».

Les 20 royaumes en sont sortit vainqueurs, et se sont autoproclamés comme étant le gouvernement mondiale. Parallèlement l'AR a été anéantis, emportant avec eux toute leurs Histoire, et le projet « One piece » est tombé dans l'oubli.

**L'écoulement du temps **

De manière inattendue, l'AR avait anticipé sa chute. Avant que la guerre n'éclate, ils avaient graver une part de leur histoire sur un métal aussi dur que du diamant (et que l'on a appeler plus tard les Poneglyphs) et les avaient dissimulé un peu partout dans le monde, tout comme les armes antiques qu'ils avaient construit. L'AR avait fait en sorte d'être sur que leur désire ne mourraient pas avec eux dans le cas où quelques chose devait leur arriver.

Le GM a été furieux après cela, et a formellement interdit toute forme de lecture des Poneglyphs.

Cependant, c'était trop tard et depuis, la Volonté avait poursuivit son chemin à travers les âges … attendant silencieusement la personne qui recevra le message.

**L'héritage de la Volonté**

8 siècles plus tard, un pirate du nom de Roger atteignit avec succès Raftel et découvrit la véritable histoire. Il savait exactement ce qu'il devait faire, mais malheureusement son état de santé ne le lui permettait pas… il était atteint de cette maladie incurable, vous vous rappelez ? De plus ce projet nécessitait, beaucoup de temps et de puissance, 2 choses que Roger n'avait plus à sa disposition.

Ainsi, il décida à la place de créer l'Age d'Or de la Piraterie, espérant que quelqu'un de suffisamment fort et vertueux prendrait la relève et compléterait la tâche à sa place.

Qui serait donc cette personne ? je pense qu'on connait tous la réponse :D

* * *

><p><strong>The Project of the One Piece (Le projet One Piece )<strong>

A présent… comment marche exactement ce projet ? Le fait de fusionner les 4 océans pour n'en former qu'un seul, rendra-t-il le voyage de Luffy digne ?

Laissez moi vous expliquer cela… ce sera un peut technique, par conséquent j'ai inclus quelques illustrations (NdT : Malheureusement certaines de ces illustrations ne sont plus disponibles sur aucun site … :s )

Donc, voici à peu près à quoi ressemble le globe de OP :

(Illustration 1 : indisponible)

(Illustration 2 : indisponible)

Et en voici la version plate :

(Illustration 3: .blogspot _ IznHdqEo0y k /TO5VJjd1L6I/ AAAA AAAAAy4 / FjipgFDV7ZI/ s1600 / opeastbluerv 8. jpg n'oubliez pas d'enlever les espaces)

L'objectif du One Piece est de créer un océan unis, parfait pour naviguer. Pour cela, il y a deux choses à faire : **fusionner tout les océans en un seul et éliminer l'anomalie Grand Line. **Eliminer GL ? Est-c seulement possible ?

Apparemment, ce l'était pour les scientifiques de l'AR. **Le truc c'est de parvenir à détruire un point où tous les océans de la planète (Nord, Ouest, Est, Sud, Grand Line, Nouveau Monde (NM), et Calm Belt) se rejoignent**. Existe-t-il un point comme celui la ? A vrai dire, il y en a deux, et tout deux se doivent d'être détruit. Les deux point sont **Reverse Mointain et Mariejoa/l'Îdes hommes poissons**.

(Illustration 4 : .blogspot _ B58xKsNKDEg / TH9PRMmQmqI / AAAAAAAAAaY / lENiTvfhbPo / s320/ 1z5uucg. jpg)

(Illustration 5 : .blogspot _ B58xKsNKDEg / TH9P2B1G0II / AAAAAAAAAag / kapiZNa97Kk / s400 / 33c6dmw. jpg)

Réfléchissez-y un moment …. Ça a du sens non ? De plus, Mariejoa/Ile des hommes Poissons ont la même géographie (minus le canal inversé).

Les points de rencontre sont donc trouvés. Il ne reste donc plus aux armes antiques qu'à faire leur boulot : anéantir ces points.

Ok, commençons par reverse moutain d'abord… FEU !

(Illustration 6 : .blogspot _B58xKsNKDEg / TH9Qnq1emUI/ AAAAAAAAAaw /Hagw-qVVEHc / s400/ 29ct3dc .jpg)

Même avec l'aide des puissantes armes antiques, l'annihilation se soit d'être minutieusement calculée et faite correctement afin de parvenir à l'effet voulu. Si cela réussit, voilà ce qui se passera par la suite :

(Illustartion 7 : .blogspot _ B58xKsNKDEg / TH9Q9DLX_aI / AAAAAAAAAa4 / 1uLg_xgXdU0 / s400 / 34j4tqg. Jpg

Avec la disparition d'une grande portion de terre, la mer deviendra encore plus instable qu'avant, et un grand tourbillon apparaitra dans le centre du point de destruction, tempêtes et tsunami apparaissant de touts les cotés. Cependant, cela ne sera que temporaire, quelques jours suffiront à les faire disparaitre.

Et là, que la magie commence…

Les terribles conditions climatiques aléatoires de GL et du NM, ne seront plus qu'un souvenir

Les champs magnétiques rendant un compas normal inutilisable, ne seront plus

Et même le vent commencera à souffler sur Calm Belt

Et qu'en est-il des monstres marins ? Et bien c'est là qu'interviendra Poséidon. Poséidon a complètement prit le contrôle des rois des mers et en a fait une sorte de « police » de l'océan afin d'empêcher les autres monstre marins de devenir incontrôlables (Oui je pense que c'est possible)

Et enfin, l'Océan unis ultime est enfin créé. Le projet One Piece est officiellement un succès.

Mais est-ce-que c'est tout ?

La réponse est non. Il y a en vérité une conséquence supplémentaire, et c'est certainement la plus importante de toutes.

Le gigantesque tourbillon qui apparu suite a la destruction de reverse mountain, est la conséquence d'une arrivée massive d'eau des quatre océans au même moment, et qui se sont déversé là où il y avait reverse mountain auparavant. Logiquement, cela signifie que tous les types de créatures vivantes qui à l'origine peuplaient chacun de ces océans, ont été ramenés là également. Vous pouvez donc littéralement y trouver toutes les espèces de poissons du monde.

Attendez, pourquoi cette histoire me semble familière ? Exactement, le point de destruction deviendra la mer légendaire et mythique ALL BLUE :

(Illustration 8 : .blogspot _B58xKsNKDEg / TH9RftJrDxI / AAAAAAAAAbA / ivTs1_THgow / s400 / 2wgxeud .jpg)

L'Océan Unis, et la légendaire All Blue

Suite à ces achèvements, au moins 6 des rêves des mugiwara se seront accomplit :

Luffy : il voulait devenir le roi des pirates, « l'homme ayant le plus de liberté sur l'océan ». Maintenant que cet océan a été unis, Luffy, a littéralement réalisé cet exploit.

Sanji : c'est plutôt claire, il a finalement trouver All Blue

Nami : maintenant que tout l'océan est normalement navigable, dessiner une carte du monde n'est plus impossible.

Franky : même chose que Nami, maintenant le Sunny peut parcourir le monde librement

Robin : tout ceci est arrivé parce qu'elle a réussit à trouver l'histoire perdue

Brook : vous vous-êtes déjà demander, comment Brook allait faire pour retourner au cape des jumeaux afin de voir Laboon ? cela semblait impossible puisque reverse mountain était en travers de son chemin. Mais maintenant que ce ne l'est plus, ils se rencontreront facilement à nouveau, et le saké de Blink sera joué tout le long de leur émouvante retrouvaille. Ce sera parfait.

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?

A présent qu'en est-il du point de Marijoa/Ile des Hommes Poisson (M/IHP) ?

* * *

><p><strong>The Promised Day (Le jour Promis)<strong>

(Illustration 9 : oi47 .tinypic 2d7bywy .jpg )

(Illustration 10: oi46 .tinypic 1izzaf .jpg )

Cette sirène… elle n'a pas mentit du tout, et elle n'a pas tord non plus. En vérité, les évènements qu'elle avait prévu, sont ceux dont on est entrain de parler maintenant : Le projet One Piece. Et ce sera effectivement Luffy qui sera en charge de cet évènement.

Les ancêtres des Hommes poissons étaient en réalité bien conscients de cet évènement.

Comment ? Et bien voici une autre théorie : Joy Boy… il était en réalité le roi de l'AR.

Ok, je sais que ça à l'air d'être du grand délire. J'ai une théorie pour ça aussi, mais j'y reviendrais plus tard…

Comme je l'ai expliqué détruire à la fois reverse mountain et l'ile des hommes poisson est essentielle afin de compléter le projet. Ainsi, le roi Joy Boy à suggérer de détruire l'ile des hommes poissons à l'ancienne princesse sirène, Poséidon. Elle a acceptée, mais en contrepartie, elle a demandé a Joy Boy de déplacer son peuple vers un meilleur endroit à la surface. Joy Boy accepta et commença la construction de Noah.

Joy Boy s'est débrouiller pour finir la construction du Noah, mais peu après cela, son Royaume a perdu une bataille contre les 20 royaumes. Cette promesse n'a donc pas pu être tenu et il s'est excusé a Poséidon en travers des Poneglyphs. Malgré cela, il maintint sa promesse, en disant qu'un jour viendra, où homme poissons et sirènes vivrons sous le soleil.

(Vous voyez que Oda a encore utiliser son « schéma d'Or » ici aussi)

Conclusion : « Le jour promis » et la prédiction de Mme Shirley référent en réalité au même évènement.

Le scénario est plutôt simple : le « jour promis », Luffy mènera les attaques aux points de destruction, mais avant cela, Shirahoshi commandera aux rois des mers de transporter tout les habitants de l'ile des hommes poissons à un endroit plus sur (en utilisant Noah).

Une fois détruit, le même phénomène se produira qu'à reverse mountain. All Blue apparaitra, remplaçant ainsi le point détruit. Sirènes et hommes poissons s'y installeront plus tard, et créeront une nouvelle civilisation autour de l'arbre ensoleillé d'Eve (si l'arbre ensoleillé à les même propriétés que l'arbre d'Adam, il survivra donc a la destruction.)

Parallèlement, cela marquera également la fin du règne du GM, puisque Mariejoa – symbole de puissance du GM – aura également été détruite dans le lot. Luffy aura finalement gagné sa guerre contre le GM.

Chronologie approximative :

M/IHM

(Illustration 11 : Indisponible )

Si vous regarder d'en haut, vous remarquez que Mariejoa et l'ile des hommes poisson sont superposées. La destruction est inévitable pour les deux.

Emplacement initiale de l'ile des Hommes poissons

(Illustration 12 : I363 . photobucket albums/r702 / Muhamad_Reza_Rahardian / SUNNY_zps8e02e7d4 .png ? t = 1367074476 )

Pluton faisant son travail :

(Illustration 13: i1363 .photobucket albums /r702 /Muhamad _Reza _Rahardian /Sunnyhancur _ zps81eb0b5f .png ? t = 1367074475 )

Effet post-destruction :

(Illustration 14 : i1363 .photobucket albums /r702 /Muhamad _Reza _Rahardian /allblue _ zps90038b5b .png ? t = 1367074485 )

Vue Aérienne :

(Illustration 15: i1363 .photobucket albums /r702 /Muhamad _Reza_ Rahardian /FISHMANISLAND _zpsf577fb84 .png ? t = 1367074498 )

Théories liées : Pourquoi personne n'a pu atteindre Raftel ?

Revenons au chapitre 301, lisez attentivement :

Illustration 14 :

i9 .mangapanda one-piece /301 /one-piece- 60961 .jpg

i25 .mangapanda one-piece / 301 / one-piece-60962 .jpg

i33 .mangapanda one-piece / 301 / one-piece-60963 .jpg

i1 .mangapanda one-piece /301 / one-piece-60964 .jpg

Maintenant regardez la dernière page, « This also means I must follow the guidance the tablets I have read so far … to the ending point of Grand Line, Raftel ! » (« cela signifie également que je dois suivre les indications des autres tables que j'ai lu jusqu'à maintenant… et ce jusqu'au dernier arrêt sur Grand Line, Raftel ! »)

Je pense que Robin sous-entendait que les Poneglyphs détenaient la clé pour arriver à Raftel. En d'autres termes, la seule façon pour arriver là-bas repose sur les poneglyphs, et ils doivent tous être déchiffrés (ce serait une sorte de gigantesque puzzle si vous voulez mon avis… vous devez tous les trouver et les mettre en ordre afin d'en comprendre tout les points). C'est pour cela que pas âme qui vive n'a pu atteindre Raftel depuis Roger, parce que aucun d'eux n'a été capable de déchiffrer les textes.

Alors c'est quoi le trip avec Raftel ? Ce qui repose là-bas doit certainement être la réponse finale à la vraie histoire, ainsi que ce qui a déclenché « la grande guerre » dont parlait BB. Enfin du moins c'est comme ça que je vois les choses.

Joy Boy = le Roi de l'Ancien Royaume ?

Quelques théorie de OP on été basée sur des références réelles, et celle-ci est l'une d'entre elles. Ce n'est cependant pas la mienne, mais mon ami sur un forum local dédié a OP qui l'a formulé. Son username est BonneySHP11st, donc tout crédit lui revient.

(NdT : ce qui suit est la traduction du texte de BonneySHP11st )

« Dans l'Histoire indonésienne, il fut un temps où il existait un royaume nommé le Royaume de Kediri. Le royaume est plutôt connu ici puisqu'on l'étudie ici à l'école.

De prime abord, le royaume présenterait quelques similarités avec l'Ancien Royaume dans OP. Les voici :

1 – Le royaume a régné sur la java orientale de 1042 à 1222 (après J.C). Il a atteint son âge d'or entre 1130 et 1160 (Ap J.C) sous le règne de son roi le plus célèbre – et 'est approximativement 800/900 ans auparavant.

2 – Ce royaume était connu pour ses célèbres prophéties. Ils ont carrément prédit la chute du royaume, ainsi que la chute de l'archipel indonésien au profit des blancs et des asiatiques, aant de redevenir puissant par la suite. La prophétie s'est avérée vrai. (je ne suis pas sur à propos de cela, mais je pense que cela peut être relié au « jour promis » ainsi qu'à la prédiction de Sherly.

3 – Ils nous ont légué 3 épigraphes historique, relatant principalement la guerre entre les clans Pandawa et Kurawa (vous pouvz relier cela aux poneglyphs et a la guerre entre l'AR et les 20 royaumes).

Malgré ces similarités, cela peut être que des coïncidences. Je veux dire ce n'est pas comme si Kediri était le seul royaume dans le monde connu en ce temps là, ou encore le seul à avoir laissé des épigraphes et des prophéties. Les similarités ne sont pas vraiment si convaincante que ça non plus…

Cependant, le nom de leur roi le plus célèbre, est la chose qui m'a le plus interpelé. Son nom était **King Joyoboyo** »

Quand vous avez entendu parler de « Joy Boy » pour la première, est ce que ça a fait sonner une quelconque résonnance en vous ? je parie que non. Je veux dire, ce nom semble sortit de nulle part, lol. (il y avait une théorie selon laquelle Joy Boy était un okama, mais cela ne pouvait être sérieux.)

Référence mise à part, je n'ai encore renconé personne qui connait quelqu'un dont le nom est Joy Boy, ou quoi que soit qui s'en approche … enfin, jusqu'à ce que mon ami poste cette théorie.

Kediri et le Roi Joyoboyo sont plutôt connu là bas, même si je me doute que très peu d'étrangers en ait entendu parler. Cependant Oda est un génie, et il est vraiment imprévisible dans tout ce qui concerne ses références, alors ceci est probablement plausible.

PS : vous pouvez trouver les informations sur Joyoboyo sur wiki

Bref, tout ceci fut très folklorique ! je suis conscient que cette théorie a beaucoup de point faible, mais je pense qu'il y a pas mal de points qui collent… discutons en !

* * *

><p>Alors, alors ? vous en pensez quoi ? personnellement quand je l'ai lu, je suis juste restée sur le C*l... faut quand même avouer que tout colle parfaitement jusqu'au plus petit détail ... sincèrement si tout cela n'a aucun rapport avec la fin prévue par Oda, alors le mec peut parfaitement écrire une version alternative a OP parce que tout COLLE PARFAITEMENT ...<p>

Bref je suis toujours sous le choc...

j'espère que cette traduction vous a plu

désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe, mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de corriger, puisque j'ai vraiment traduit à la hâte, étant donné le peu de temps dont je dispose en ce moment ...

n'oubliez pas de laisser vos impressions!

A la prochaine ;)


End file.
